The use of absorbent articles, such as protective undergarments, has increased steadily for many years. Early uses, such as diapers for babies and sanitary products for women, have in recent years been joined by an increasing demand for products designed to deal with incontinence issues for adults, frequently brought on by advanced age, obesity, or a variety of medical conditions. At the same time, markets have grown in all of these areas for both disposable and reusable products, depending on the preferences of the consumer.
Disposable absorbent articles, such as diapers and pads for example, are in widespread use throughout the world as a result of their convenience. They provide substantial advantages and convenience over absorbent articles that have to be laundered and reused, particularly when the absorbent articles are used away from home. In recent years, many different disposable absorbent articles have been proposed and some have been very successful in the marketplace. However, even current successful products leave room for improvement.
To promote preservation of the environment, some consumers desire to return to the use of reusable, rather than disposable, absorbent articles such as infant and adult diapers. A recent improvement to reusable diapers is in the replacement of pin fasteners by fasteners of filamentary material, such as hook and loop filamentary materials manufactured by Velcro Corporation and Aplix Corporation. In this regard, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,591 to Coates, incorporated herein by reference, which discloses a cloth diaper having filamentary fasteners together with a self-closing tab cover that protects the fasteners from buildup of lint during washing.
Whether for reusable or disposable products, various fastening systems have been employed for fastening the absorbent products to the wearer or to the clothing of the wearer. For example, the waistband of a diaper is preferably fastened around the waist of the wearer, and the fastening system is generally intended to hold the diaper in snug encircling fashion on the wearer's torso.
The manipulation of reusable and/or disposable products for adults, especially the infirm or obese, and/or those with limited dexterity, is sometimes made difficult by the size and weight of the person wearing the garment. These factors hinder the donning and doffing of protective undergarments having traditional configurations. Also, traditional configurations are not easily adjustable to fit the waistlines of various wearers. Thus there continues to be a need for undergarments with improved adjustability and ease of use.